


Yule Ball

by MellodramaticLawliet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9508322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellodramaticLawliet/pseuds/MellodramaticLawliet
Summary: Keeping their relationship a secret is difficult when all they each want to do is dance with one another.





	

Draco P.O.V.

"So... who are you asking?" Draco attempted to keep the jealousy from his tone, knowing full well it was because of him that Harry was asking someone else to the Yule Ball.

"Err..." Harry's eyes shifted away from him, his expression twisting, "I haven't really figured that bit out yet, actually."

"Oh." Draco strained to keep his voice light, "well what about Granger?"

Harry shifted uncomfortably. It was a Saturday afternoon, just a few weeks prior to Christmas, and they were currently hiding in an abandoned classroom somewhere on the third floor of the castle. Draco's question had been somewhat surprising as they had, up until that point, had an unspoken agreement not to discuss the Yule Ball.

Draco had made it quite clear that their relationship could not go public, fearing the wrath of his father along with the rest of the wizarding world. He could only imagine the field day Rita Skeeter would have if she ever found out. Harry had willingly agreed, as he wasn't particularly keen on being outed, and was still shy of the limelight, which Draco still did not fully comprehend.

This had been an okay arrangement, until the teachers had announced the Yule Ball, and both of them had realized what that meant. Being one of the Champions, Harry would be required to bring someone, and as the prince of Slytherin, Draco could not show up alone either. After agreeing they would each ask someone else, it had been a taboo topic between them, until Draco finally dredged up the courage to ask.

"Ron did, apparently she already has someone to go with." Harry shrugged, "Besides, I couldn't ask her. You know how her and Ron are."

Draco rolled his eyes, "And tell me again why you can't just tell them to kiss and make up?"

"Because," Harry smiled wryly, rubbing circles on the back of Draco's hand with his thumb, "Gryffindors don't take kindly to that sort of thing. They need to work it out on their own."

Draco huffed, leaning his head on Harry's shoulder, "I'm just saying, it would be much simpler."

"I know." Harry ran a hand through Draco's hair, "So, um, who are you asking then?"

Draco shrugged, "Probably Pansy. No doubt she'll take it the wrong way and try something, but of anyone she's the easiest to fend off."

He didn't miss the way Harry's shoulders seemed tenser than usual; nor did he attempt to keep the reluctance from his voice.

"This is going to be a nightmare." Harry groaned, and Draco hummed in affirmation.

When he returned to the Slytherin common room later that night Draco found Pansy lounging on one of the couches by the fire with a book in her hands. He took a deep breath and racked up his nerve, "Hey Pansy."

She glanced up at him, and moved her legs to make room on the couch. "Draco, where've you been all day?"

"I went for a walk." He answered vaguely.

"You've been going for walks a lot lately, is everything alright?"

Draco felt an irrational urge to tell her exactly where he'd been, but shook this dangerous thought away quickly. "I'm fine. I've actually been meaning to ask you something."

Harry P.O.V.

The Yule Ball was torture. Parvati kept nagging him on his footwork, and Ron was too occupied with staring at Hermione and Victor Krum to be much of a distraction. Worst of all was watching Draco parade around with Parkinson hanging from his arm.

He looked absolutely wonderful, in Harry's opinion; his black robes slightly fitted to show off his form, and his hair in stylish waves instead of the usual slicked back form. Harry would have to beg him later to keep it like that. It was incredibly difficult for him to refrain from staring at Draco, especially whenever Parkinson would deliberately slide her hand much too low while they danced; Draco clearly pretending not to notice.

The biggest problem was that Draco managed to never once look over to where Harry and Ron were sitting, their dates having fled from them. Both boys sat at a table far from the rest, each pining after someone they couldn't have.

Harry winced as he glanced over just in time to see Pansy ruffling Draco's hair, as he draped an arm around her waist, seeming the part of a new couple.

Draco P.O.V.

Pansy was insufferable. Draco knew that she would take this the wrong way, and he knew her history with relationships, but he didn't imagine that she would be quite so clingy.

After being groped for the millionth time, Draco risked a glance toward where Harry and the Weasel were sitting. Cedric and his date from Ravenclaw had gone over to speak with Harry. He watched as Cho Chang put a hand on Harry's shoulder and giggled at something he had just said.

"Dracooo," Pansy whined, "are you just going to ignore me all night? I thought this was a date."

"Yeah," Was all that Draco could manage, glancing again to where Harry was still talking with Cho.

"I knew you seemed upset lately." Pansy shook her head, and moved her hand lower, successfully recapturing Draco's attention, "Seriously, you can tell me what's wrong, you know."

Draco bit his lip and thought back to when he had asked her to the ball, and how he had gotten the sudden urge to tell her everything. "I- It's nothing, Pans," he offered her a weak smile, "I'm fine."

She frowned like she didn't believe him, but nodded when he excused himself to get a bit of air. Draco marched though the atrium and out onto the lawn, then dotted with rose bushes for the party, wondering why he had ever gotten himself into this whole mess.

He and Harry had started seeing each other only a month or two into the year; and as he walked along the glowing path, Draco wondered why they had thought this would ever work out.

Harry was the savior; he was the son of Death Eaters, bred to hate the very idea of Harry Potter and everything he stood for. No doubt Harry would soon come to his senses and push him away. Harry would forget about him and marry Cho, or have little red headed babies with the Weaselette.

Draco would be forced to go back to pretending to hate him, and have to live tortured by the memories of being with him.

His thoughts became more and more dark as he walked along the path, until finally he felt a hand on his shoulder, and found himself being dragged into one of the enchanted rosebushes.

"Draco." Harry whispered, before leaning in.

Draco shivered as Harry kissed him, but quickly pulled away, "What is this."

"What?" Harry asked, puzzled, "What do you mean?"

"What is this, Harry?" Draco asked, angrily this time, "We can't even look at each other in front of other people, we can't just keep this up for the rest of our lives."

To his surprise Harry chuckled, "You're the one who seemed fine with Pansy fondling your arse all night."

Draco sputtered indignantly, "I would hardly call her assault of my person "fondling." And it's not like I was the one flirting with Cho Chang, the girl everyone says you have a crush on."

Harry shook his head, still laughing, "She came over to tell me that I looked like a miserable puppy. Besides, you should know now not to believe rumors, Draco. Haven't you heard the one about us recently? Some think you fancy me."

Draco's face heated up, "I'll curse whoever started it."

"See, that's what I mean." Harry frowned, "You're so adamant about keeping this a secret, and yet you complain that we can't keep this up."

Draco admitted to himself that Potter had a point.

"I just don't like the idea of you forgetting about me." He admitted begrudgingly, "Sooner or later we'll have to either come out to the world, or find other people."

Harry shook his head and wound his arms around Draco, "That doesn't have to happen any time soon."

"I know, but it will eventually." Draco allowed himself to be swallowed by Harry's presence, loosing himself in kissing him.

Harry slid one hand under Draco's dress shirt and robes, causing him to shiver and press closer, the kiss becoming more passionate. Just as his hand began to slide lower, Draco jumped as Harry was yanked forcefully from the bush and replaced with Pansy.

"Pansy what -"

Draco was cut off as Pansy muttered "Prat." and forced her mouth over his.

For a moment Draco didn't move, still too stunned to think. Just as he was coming to his wits, the privacy of the rose bush was desecrated yet again, this time by an irritated looking Snape. With Karkaroff standing not far behind him.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss. Parkinson." he frowned down at them, "I would have thought that the students from my own house would have shown a bit more decorum."

Draco's face heated up, and Pansy folded her arms.

Snape glanced up suddenly, "Mr. Potter." Harry was standing about twenty yards away, seeming to have just come upon them all, "As fascinating a scenario as this may seem, I would suggest you take up your gawking somewhere else."

Harry nodded hastily, glancing quickly at Draco and Pansy, still half inside of the rose bush, and scurried away.

"Get out of the bush, Mr. Malfoy. I would shudder to see how your mother would react at seeing you this way." Snape turned on his heel and strode away, Karkaroff on his heels, blasting apart more rose bushes as he went.

Draco carefully extricated himself from the remains of the rose bush, and awkwardly offered Pansy a hand.

She stood and dusted herself off before rounding on him, her arms crossed and her expression fierce, "You owe me big time for that."

Draco blinked in surprise, "Wait, you -"

Pansy rolled her eyes, "I've known something was up since you asked me. I'm not stupid, you know, you've never shown interest in me romantically before. And when Potter went running after you I realized why."

"So you followed us out here?"

"Yeah, and then I saw Potter drag you into a rose bush." She pinched the bridge of her nose, "Don't ask me why I saved your sorry arses from Snape, I'm still mad that you didn't tell me any of this."

Draco stared at her incredulously, "You're mad that I didn't tell you?"

"Of course, Draco! We're friends, how could you not tell me?" She crossed her arms, "I don't care that it's a boy, I don't even care that it's Potter... Okay maybe I do think you're mad for being attracted to him, but I'm still your friend!"

Draco strode over to her and enveloped her in a hug, "Thank you." He whispered in her ear.

"Yeah, yeah." she rolled her eyes and hugged back, "Now go find your boyfriend."

Draco pulled back and nodded, looking in the direction Harry had disappeared, "I'll find you later and explain everything, okay?"

Pansy nodded, "You'd better. In the meantime, I'll keep this little secret to myself, but only for your sake."

Draco sighed in relief, knowing Pansy's love for gossip.

Her expression then turned thoughtful, "And perhaps I should stop that rumor I've been spreading about you fancying Potter."

Draco's mouth dropped open.


End file.
